


Doctor Spencer House

by makingitwork



Series: Cross Over [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, House M.D.
Genre: Cross Over, Father/Son, Happy Ending, Not Incest, family reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically House finds out that Spencer's his son.</p><p>Enjoy!<br/>x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Spencer House

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!  
> x

"I'm sorry," Hotch frowned at the man who walked into the hospital room "You can't be in here-"

"Spencer Reid. 27, bullet lodged in the neck. I'm Doctor House, get out of my way, Mr FBI," he sighed, limping in, his cane very much a part of him. He stood at the unconscious mans bedside, and looked down. 

Hotch sighed, massaging his temples as Morgan stroked over Reid's hand; "Can you do anything?"

"No." House sighed "He's going to die." Morgan and Hotch stared at him, before House waved "I mean, I can do something. But he will still die. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but it's an inevitable fact." He touched Spencer's forehead, pulling one of his eyes open, to see them glassy and gone. "The bullet was wiped clean with a type of chemical that surpasses the body's immune system. Why someone would do that- that's your job. But it means his body doesn't see the bullet as foreign, it thinks it belongs there, and so his neck is trying to shift around it. If it keeps going, he'll have trouble breathing." He stroked his chin thoughtfully "How did he get shot anyway?"

Derek looked up, tired, eyes red "Pushed another Agent out of the way."

House pondered that for a moment, before swiftly turning on his heel "So he kind of asked for it then?" 

Hotch stared after in disbelief.

...  
...  
...

"Come on," Wilson sighed "That's noble. 27 years old and he took a bullet for another agent," he sat opposite House outside on the plastic table, eating a sandwich and looking over a file "Even you gotta admit that."

"I have no problem admitting it." House sighed, taking a bite "I also admit that it's stupid."

"Yeah." Wilson rolled his eyes "I got that." he looked down over the file, turning the page, and frowning. "Oh my god..."

"What?"

"He's...he's a genius."

"What? The kid with the bullet in his neck?"

"Yeah!" Wilson exclaimed, putting down his sandwich and pulling the file towards him "Graduated University at 17, he has four Doctorates, Maths, Biology, Biochemistry and Engineering, 7 BA's, including English Literature and Psychology, he has an IQ of 187, and an eidetic memory!" His voice was fast, excited "He's a genius!"

"Jesus." House whispered, letting that information soak in "We can't let him die then. You know I love geniuses-"

"House." Wilson said seriously "The kid's 27."

House went cold "And?"

"Wouldn't the boy you gave up be 27?" House said nothing, so Wilson continued "I mean, you're the smartest person I know. This kid," he glanced at the file again "Spencer, he's got an eidetic memory. Gotta have tons of information stored up there, I mean the chances-"

"He's not my kid." House said stiffly, standing up "Can't be."

"Why not?"

"The statistics." He shrugged simply "The chances that a child I gave up for adoption 27 year ago ends up at a hospital where I work and I end up as his Doctor? Less than 2%."

"There is no way you could actually work out that percentage chance that-"

"Good bye Wilson."

...  
...  
...

Gregory House stepped into the hospital room, watching as Doctor Spencer Reid lay, awake on the soft pillows. He had a boy band hair cut, unruly curls flopping into his face. Young. He looked very young. An FBI Agent... "You're awake." He announced, closing the door and stepping forward.

Spencer half smiled, revealing a small glimpse at perfect team "Yeah. Um, Doctor, where are my team members?"

"Probably trying to catch the guy who shot you. Your boyfriend was here a long time. I'm supposed to call as soon as you wake up, but I'm not gonna do that." He waited for the young man to argue, but he didn't, just nodded and waited. "Well...you're a genius, so if I told you the bullet had been smothered with anityologe, you would know what that meant."

"Uh, anityologe is a drug, normally found at liquid state in room temperature, that mimics the ability of adapting to DNA of an living organism is intercepts. Therefore the white blood cells in the body when the drug is administers don't notice it. It's used to check for the response of the immune system, as only a mutated gene would pick up on it. Normally, it's harmless, the drug can only cause tiredness as the body pumped it around, as it's 0.0007% heavier than the plasma in our vessels-"

"Look at you go." House nodded, unable to help the beam of pride. He took Spencer's wrist in his hand, counting the pulses, and dropping it. "Slightly higher than normal. Listen, the surgery to get the bullet out would be highly experimental, it's very closely to a major artery. You'd loose a lot of blood, and that's guaranteed. Where's your father?"

"He died when I was 20."

"Mother?"

"Died last year."

"Right," House pressed along Spencer's jaw, looking for swollen buds "Any siblings?"

"No." Spencer took a moment to revel in how alone he was. But then he remembered Derek, and the BAU, and realised he wasn't alone. 

"Blood type?"

"O."

O. Shit, same as House's. Alright, that doesn't mean anything. House nodded, trying to look non-perturbed. "Were you adopted?" Spencer looked thrown at the question, but nodded 

"Yeah, I was a few months old." House took a deep breath, turning away for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, Doctor, why all these questions?"

"Looking for traits in family history." He lied

"But you haven't actually asked me anything about the genetics of my blood line." He frowned "You seem more interested in who's a part of my family, not what their diseases or genetics traits play in part to my condition." House smiled, tapping Spencer's cheek, loving the way the boy moved away. He didn't like physical contact. House could admire that at least. "What happened to your leg?"

"Muscles dead."

"So...you take the drugs to help with the pain?" House watched Spencer smirk slightly "I'm a profiler for the FBI, I can recognise a drug addict."

"Yeah? Maybe that's because it takes one to know one." It was a low blow, House knew that, and watching Spencer flinch didn't invoke the normal triumph it would, instead he felt...was that guilt? 

"I recovered from that years ago. I don't care what the risk is, I'll die if you don't do it. So give it a go."

"Give it a go?" House spat "God kid, do you even care about your life at all? Taking a bullet in the neck for some random agent, risking your life everyday for the FBI, and then telling me to ahead and use you as a lab rat for an operation I'm not sure will work?! Do you want to die?" he was yelling, angry. That this boy- his son, was ready to throw away everything. His genius. 

"I don't want to die. In fact, I'm urging you to do the operation because I want to life. I risk my life because it is my job, and I love my job. Just like you love yours. I took a bullet in the neck for a dear friend, almost family, and I would do it again." Spencer's voice was calm, calculated "But why is it you care so much? You don't strike me as the type to care about your patients at all, Doctor?"

"House. My name, is Doctor House." Spencer looked at him blankly "Kid. 27 years ago I gave up a boy to adoption."

Spencer swallowed thickly "27 years ago, thousands of boys were given up for adoption."

"Same blood type-"

"If you want to know, do a DNA test." Spencer whispered, eyes glassy "But get me prepped for surgery, I either wanna be dead, or out there helping my team."

...  
...  
...

Under House's instruction, the operation was a success. And though his boss gave him hell for it, House got the DNA tests. 

A match.

And 6 hours later he was watching Spencer Reid, his son, checking out of the hospital, packing up his stuff. Dressed in a purple shirt and tie, with a black sweater vest and tight black jeans, throwing a satchel over his shoulder. He leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes, voice breaking as he turned to Wilson "Sweater vest? Looks like a right nerd."

Wilson smiled sadly "You're not gonna tell him?"

"I told him I could be his father."

"That's not enough," Wilson said softly "Go talk to him,"

And for once, House did as he was told. He hobbled purposely over to Spencer, looking at him. Spencer swallowed, clearing his throat nervously "You're my dad, aren't you?" House nodded, as though this were bad news, but then Spencer was hugging him, tightly, reassuringly, and even after surgery this kid smelt of coffee and paper. But then he ducked back, as though burned "Oh my god..." he whispered "I'm sorry, you may not even want anything to do w-"

"No kid." He smiled sadly "I've put off holding responsibility for anything for a very long time. I want you. I want to be a father."

Spencer smiled, immensely pleased "After this case, we'll meet, properly. I have an apartment not to far from here,"

"I'd like that."

Spencer laughed "You're lying now, but eventually, you'll warm up to the idea of being part of a family,"

House had to laugh at that "You're the profiler. I'm just a Doctor."

"Technically, I'm a Doctor also,"

And he said for the first of many times; "Shut up, Spencer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking it out!  
> x


End file.
